wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Balledor the Lightbinder
|skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Clerval Macidean (father) |job= |guild=Silver Bastion |affiliations= Church of the Light Order of the Silver Hand Argent Crusade Stonemasons Guild |faction=Alliance |class=Paladin }} Balledor Macidean, later known as Balledor the Lightbinder, was a Master Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand. He was considered to be one of the most powerful light users of his time, alongside Tirion Fordring and Turalyon. Balledor was killed in battle during the War against the Iron Horde. Biography Early life Balledor Macidean was born three decades before the First War. He was raised in the town of Brill, where he lived a quite peaceful and normal childhood. His father, Clerval Macidean had been a stone-mason from the region, lending his hammer where ever it was needed most. However, Clerval had an obsession that excelled beyond most Mason's desires, only finding satisfaction in the building and repairing of Cathedrals. For these reasons, young Balledor was wont to the various clerics of the land. As Balledor grew, so did his understanding of the world. By his father, the young man earned experience as a stonemason and craftsman. While he could carry out tasks as menial as stirring mortar to talents as complex as drawing plans upon the trestle-board, he excelled most especially in carving stone. There was something that spoke to him from the sound of a chisel and hammer echoing across marble. Throughout the duration of these years, Balledor became introduced not only to classical architecture, but to the ideology behind it. This traversing of philosophy made him particularly popular among the clergy. From the Clerics of the local abbeys and cathedrals, Balledor learned also the philosophy of the Holy Light. Just like the stone that he carved, Balledor gave shape to his own body and spirit. When Balledor reached his Sixteenth seed, he was considered old enough to have entered manhood. Thusly, he was admitted fraternally into the Stonemasons Guild. Clerval had been a member for many years, and his father before him. Balledor's thirst for esoteric principle and philosophical allegory was now satiated, as he was found worthy to receive the Secrets of the fraternity, as well as to work and receive master's wages. There are none who can be certain of what those principles were, for Balledor was sworn to secrecy. Such tennets have only been coveted to Brothers of the Stonemasons Guild, which are then held under similar oath. Then there came one dark day when Clerval was murdered. The King of Alterac, Aiden Perenolde, commissioned the finest craftsmen from across the land to aid in the refinement of his palace. Clerval and his masons, carried out such work, but when the time came, Perenolde's Nobles refused to pay those who had labored on the Palace. Clerval was persistent however, and demanded justice. The Laws of the Light are not upheld by all men, however, and the Nobles morbid concept of Justice was death by beheading. The Masons fled and Clerval's incumbency was thrust upon Balledor. Path to the Holy Light Two years had passed since Balledor was ordained as a Cleric of the Holy Light. Yes, Balledor's relief came from the Clergymen he had known all his life. They saw great wisdom in him, and so they admitted him to become one of their Philosophers. The Holy Light is very much an active practice of virtue rather than a passive worship,(src) and it's Clerics were more-or-less travelling sages rather than those who spoke to an entire congregation. Though he continued to carve statues for the Cathedrals, life as a philosph became his primary objective. His conquest for Divine Wisdom took him to far away places, as he always strove toward higher things. Though he was young, he was wise beyond his years, due mostly to the many great teachers he had known. Balledor disappeared in these years, and for some great length of time. Some say that he lived in the forests, in deep meditation. Others claim that he travelled to Dun Murogh to learn the secrets of the Royal Stonecutters Union. Some rumors even suggest that Balledor was a student of the last Clerics from the Holy Order of Northshire. Many things have been said, but none have been proven. What is known to be true is that when Balledor returned, he was aboard the Exodus that brought the last of Stormwind's People home. When Balledor returned home, he was a changed man. Though prophetically wise, the horrors Balledor had borne during the Fall of Stormwind led him to question much of what he had learned. Indeed, this proved to be a very important act of conscience, for here Balledor began to confirm that the teachings of the Light were true. Where many Paladins would later struggle to understand the complexity of the Light during the War, Balledor became acquainted with the ambiguity early on. Simply, he concluded that Freedom of the Will was responsible for the atrocities, and not the Holy Light itself. Furthermore, the Holy Light could be used as a moral compass to circumscribe the free will of sentient beings; for while me are free to do good things, they may also be free to do ill. Balledor took it upon himself to share such knowledge with the people, comforting those in such an Age of Chaos. Destiny summoned him forth, for Balledor found himself in the midst of the Battle for Southshore. Despite the Kingdom's warning to evacuate the City during the invasion, Balledor chose to stay and fight. Armed with nothing but the burlap robes on his back and his father's sledge-hammer, he charged into the fray. Alongside the valiant soldiers of the Alliance, he shed blood and gave blood. Victory won the day as the forces of the Old Horde were forced into retreat. That day too, had also marked the emergence of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Balledor, who had fought with such tremendous zeal that day, was subsequently inducted into the Order himself. Order of the Silver Hand In the year of our King 598, Balledor Macidean became admitted into the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. The nature of Balledor's admission derived first from his reputation among the remaining Clerics of Northshire, and secondmost from his stature as a formiddable fighter. Though Balledor's bravery on the coast of Southshore marked the day, survivors of the exodus recalled that Balledor had been present in Stormwind, contributing to the relief of the orphans and widows of the war. The unexpected fall of the Kingdom had caught its populace by surprise, and Balledor had in part fought with the Soldiers of Stormwind to secure a safe passage to the harbor. Earnestly, Balledor had proven himself not only as a worthy follower of the Light, but also as a capable soldier in combat. Balledor recieved a recomendation of referral to the Order by the Cleric Cartoris Konig, with whom the aspring Paladin had become aquainted at the Northshire Abbey. Friar Konig had been assigned as a personal mentor to Balledor among the days spent in the Abbey, but together both men had undertaken a great bond of trust and valor once the Orcish onslaught began. Having witnessed Balledors afront to the protection of Stormwind's Citizens, as well as his participation at the Battle of Southshore, Cartoris nominated the young man as a candidate for the Silver Hand. Respectively, Balledor was an immediate part of the second tier of inducted Knights into the Order. As was common-stock for the initiates in those days, Archbishop Alonsus Faol conducted the ceremony. Balledor was found worthy by the five existing Knights of the Silver Hand, and was represented among the Holy Order of the Northhire by Friar Cartoris Konig. After being illuminated and annointed as a Knight of the Order, ''Sir ''Balledor was assigned to the 33rd Division of the 13th Regment of Lord Anduin Lothar's Army. The Second War The 13th Infantry Regiment of Lord Lothar's Army was a Lordaeronian chapter of the Alliance military purposed with the protection of Lordaeron's lands during the Second War. The Regiment was comandeered by Sir Balledor Macidean who was appointed as the Chapter's respective Marshal. Physical appearance Balledor the Lightbinder is a stalwart man, who stands just as tall in faith as he does in height. As a Paladin of the Holy Light, he is ever vigilant and a bastion of hope for his allies. A long, sagacious beard and crows feet instigate the seniority of this man, but it is his unforgettable uniform which speaks across the ages. Clad with just as much fervor as the day he first received such vestments, are worn the iconic armour of a Knight of the Silver Hand. Such a regalia consists of the many Lightforge iron plates that adorn the Paladin's body from head to toe. The segments are riveted into a fine leather, dyed the same royal blue as can be found on any Lordaeronian's coat of arms. An observer may notice the various dents and marks of repair widespread across the ornate armor pieces. Though they may appear ceremonial in procession, they serve an adamant purpose in combat. Open spaces between the plates are sealed with an underlying layer of mithril-scale mail. Though this raiment may seem cumbersome, such blessed sacraments were forged from only the finest of metals, suitable only for a Champion of the Light. Providing adequate protection, the garment is lofty and provides quick and light mobility. A staunch and haughty Warhammer is slung over Balledor's Shoulder at most times, designed with same capability to crush as the armor is to defend. It's head is comprised of Adamantine, one of the hardest substances on Azeroth. The shaft of such a magnificent weapon is carved from mahogany. A blue shroud drapes across the shoulders and down to his feet in a bold manner. Such a fine decoration is held into place by two large brooches, one bearing the crest of Lordaeron and the other the seal of the Silver Hand. A large tome, linked to a silver chain, rests from the side of Balledor's impressive girdle, the massive buckle embellishing the Lion Head, emblematic of those under the service of Lord Anduin Lothar. Lastly, a blue surcoat is fastened over the torso, emblazoning the Clenched Silver Gauntlet which is the Symbol of the Order itself. In archaic runes surrounding the fist in a perfect circle are the words, "Esarus' Thar No' Darodar." The translation meaning, "By Blood and Honor, we Serve." Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Category:2016 Category:Deceased Characters